Beatrice Flynn
Beatrice 'Bea' Flynn was the robot daughter of Phineas and Isabella. Her name actually stood for Botanically Energized Auto-Organism, with Beatrice being her full formal name. Biography Birth and Early Days Bea was created by Phineas Flynn, her father created her with a device he called a 'Quantum Android Forge' when her mother, Isabella Garcia Shapiro came down with an unknown illness during pregnancy. Using the QAF he created nanobots from genetic material from him and his wife, and after several weeks she was finished. However, when Isabella was well again and gave birth, Bea thought that her purpose was complete and ran away from home, fearing that she would be deactivated and dismantled. Unfortunately, she accidentally brought her newborn sister with her, after two weeks she returned home to her overjoyed and worried parents, disoriented and confused by what had happened during that time as her memory had strange gaps in it that she couldn't explain. In an effort to discover the truth behind these memory gaps, and to do something other than lounge around the house with being rejected from attending high school because of her age. She talked Phineas and Isabella to sign her up for a program called the 'Young Superheroes Initiative', unfortunately, due to an oversight on the Flynn's part, she was shanghaied into being moved into a dormitory as opposed to living with her parents. Somberly she went through with the change, on the bus to the YSI proper. She met a teenage girl, named Felicia Uinta, and her pet telepathic chimpanzee Wilbur. After arriving at the YSI complex, she met her roommates/teammates. In addition to Felicia, she met Duncan and Sir Meanqy jal Leelash. In turn, she learned that Felicia had power over ice, and had extensive training in ninjitsu. Beatrice briefly had a nervous breakdown, severally overwhelmed by these new experiences. However, on the first day of the team, they investigated a bank robbery and found aliens from the future. Their leader brutally maimed Beatrice and incapacitated the team. They were brought onboard there ship where they were kept, prisoner. Eventually, Beatrice and her friends escaped and attempted to take the bridge. However, their leader by the name of Ormphala Ty'raka had prepared, but his ambush was foiled by a strange being known as the Errant Traveler. In a hurry, the strange being got the heroes into his time and space traveling pod called a Tacha'noma. In the ensuing chaos, the enemy ship, the Vow of Vengeance was sucked into a temporal rift. Leaving her friends stuck on the ship while she was left alone, and distraught at there absence. Ten Years Latter Personality Bea was a caring and intelligent young girl, but she was cripplingly shy, and self-conscious about being a robot believing that she was beneath ordinary human beings by the simple virtue of being non-organic. Enough so that after her misadventure of running away from home her parents made an appointment for her with a psychiatrist. She also had a habit of snarking at her father, usually when he had to upgrade her, and generally did not understand his tendency to technobabble. Bea also possessed a temper, which flared up when she and her family met with Professor Calvarium when she threatened to destroy him if she learned that she had been lied to about the circumstances of her attendance at the YSI. Skills and Abilities As a robot she had strength beyond that of most humans, in one instance she threw a giant boar over her head. She also can manipulate the nanobots that make up her body into various tools and weapons, and a pair of goggles made by her father that helps make morphing her body easier. Bea also has anti-gravity projectors in her feet that can allow her to fly. Appearance Bea had blue hair and grey skin, except for her torso which was blue. Her cloths consisted of knee high socks, shoes, a sleevless turtle neck sweater with a microchip pattern on the front left side and green skirt. Links This character belongs to and was created by SketcherIda and not me. Other Sources * archiveofourown.org * fanfiction.net * Phineas and Ferb: The Adventures of Beatrice Flynn the Robot Girl Deviantart Stories 1. Phineas and Ferb: Robot Teenager in Therapy. 2. Phineas and Ferb: Birth of a Robot. 3. Phineas and Ferb: Robot meets the Family. 4. Phineas and Ferb: A Robots upgrade mishap. 5. Phineas and Ferb: Beatrice makes a Choice. 6. Phineas and Ferb: Beatrice joins the YSI. 7. Phineas and Ferb: Training day for Beatrice. 8. Phineas and Ferb: Beatrice's First Day. 9. Phineas and Ferb: Beatrice in School. 10. Phineas and Ferb: Beatrice and the Bully. 11. Phineas and Ferb: Beatrice and the Return. 12. Phineas and Ferb: Beatrice's Future Selves 13. Phineas and Ferb: Beatrice and the Elven Princess 14. Phineas and Ferb: Beatrice and Halloween 15. Phineas and Ferb: Beatrice and Bethany 16. Phineas and Ferb: Beatrice and Murphy's Law. 17. Beatrice and the Molecular Separator 18. Phineas and Ferb: Beatrice and the New Robots 19. Phineas and Ferb: Beatrice and the Sym'ians 20. Phineas and Ferb: Beatrice and the Agents 21. Phineas and Ferb: Beatrice and Ninjas 22. Phineas and Ferb: Beatrice and Werewolves Category:Robots Category:Females Category:Teenagers Category:Teens